Kamen Rider Kiva Redux
by LiamX315
Summary: Just like my OOO story, this will be about a completely different Kiva, dealing with new Fangires, and a much deeper threat than just the King.
1. The Freshman

**_Fanfare: The Freshman_**

This is my brand new Fanfic, based on Kamen Rider Kiva. Now, i know how a lot of people find Wataru annoying, and i can see why, that's why this Kiva won't be as scared of the world as Wataru was. I hope you like it. As Always, Reviews are greatly apprecieated, and i look forward to reading them

* * *

_Fog seeped through the area, as a young man walked aimlessly through it. He turned around; trying to find an exit, but none appeared. He missed his footing and fell forward, his face crashing into the grass. As he lifted his head up, he backed away at what he saw. It was a tombstone, illuminated in the light of the full moon. He had been walking through a graveyard. He ran, as fast as he could, but no matter how far he kept going, the graveyard just seemed to keep going on and on. He felt himself trip again, and when he turned to see on what, he saw to his horror that a monstrous clawed hand was jutting out of the ground, holding his ankle. He kicked frantically, trying to break free, but it refused to let go. He heard a twig snap, and he looked around frantically, seeing shadows in the outlying forest. _

_The moved into focus, and he could see that they were all monstrous in form, their skin like stained glass._

"_S-Stay away!" he cried, but that only excited them more, as they moved closer, and the boy could see the reflected in their skin were eyes and mouths, all of them laughing and staring. They crept closer, as he felt the hand pulling him down into the ground._

"_So much for you, Kiva" one of them laughed, as they began to circle and laugh even harder. He closed his eyes, as he felt their fangs on his neck, and the piercing pain... _

The young man's eyes flew open, as he catapulted awake, sweat on his brow. He could feel his heartbeat, it was racing. He looked around, seeing that he was back in his room, as the morning light was shining through the window, illuminating the stark emptiness of it.

"Shawn!" a voice called from downstairs, as the boy turned to his door

"You're going to be late!" his mother called, as he fell back into his bed, arms over his head

"Had the dreams again eh?" a small voice asked. Perched upside down from the boy's window was a small, yellow mechanical bat. It was smiling, its eyes gleaming like rubies.

"Shut up Kivat, it's way too early" he moaned, covering his ears with his pillow.

_**Existing beyond imagination, are monsters that prey on the fears of humanity. They are the stuff of nightmares, feeding on souls. They disguise themselves as humans, as they turn others to their side. They seek to rule the world of the living, to dominate the earth and plunge it into an eternal nightmare. However, since these creatures have existed, there has been a guardian, a protector. He exists to protect the people of Earth from these monsters. His name, is Kiva**_

Shawn was sitting in his car, driving, when Kivat finally emerged from his backpack, and fluttered around the car, glad to be free.

"Cool it, bat-brain" Shawn snipped, as the fluttered to the front, and perched upside down on the rearview mirror.

"Why do you always have to stuff me in there in front of people?" he asked, shaking lint from his wings.

"Because you're supposed to be a secret" Shawn groaned, tired of explaining this again.

"It was a little surprising you left in such a hurry" he said, as Shawn thought back;

_After he got dressed and finished stuffing Kivat into his back pack, he emerged into his kitchen, taking in the sight, he probably wouldn't see it for a few months possibly even a year. _

"_Hey Shawny!" a voice called, and he turned to see his little sister skipping into the kitchen, her pigtails bouncing._

"_Hey kid, great to see ya!" he said, pulling her into a hug, kneeling down to her height_

"_I'm going to miss you!" she said, as he silently nodded_

"_We all well" another voice called, and he looked up to see his mother standing there. He stood up, as his father walked in as well_

"_We hope you have a safe trip" he said, as they all pulled into a hug as well. Tears were beginning to fall from his face, and he knew it was time to leave_

"_Good luck in your first semester" his mother said, as she was starting to choke up._

"_Don't forget to make some friends" his father said, shaking his hand_

"_I will, don't worry" he said, as he made for the door, trying to fight his mind, which didn't want to leave_

"I couldn't have stayed any longer, if I did, I may not have been able to leave" he replied, watching as the scenery passed by the window. The rest of the trip went in silence, except for the sound of the trunk rattling, stuffed with all of Shawn's personal belongings. The trip seemed to last for hours, before he finally saw a sign that said

"Welcome to Washington State"

"Finally" Kivat moaned, as Shawn rolled his eyes. As they drove through the Forested State, a rainstorm started out of nowhere.

"Huh, must be close to Seattle" Kivat mused, as Shawn smirked. They drove as the rain pattered on the windshield. Shawn loved the sound of rain, it seemed to heighten his senses, made him more alert, yet sleepy at the same time. He finally arrived in the small town of Thorn Valley. He looked around at all the old fashioned shops, reminding him of something out of a 60's movie.

"Remind me why you picked a college way out here, it Retro-Land?" Kivat asked, clearly longing for a more modern setting

"I told you, it's my parents alma mater, wanted to continue the legacy" he said, as Kivat rolled his eyes. They drove for a few more minutes, before finally arriving at the old-timey college.

"I mean, this place looks like it should be a castle, not a college" the tiny bat complained.

"Then you, a bat, should feel right at home" Shawn replied, as the bat growled.

"Easy kid, that's racial profiling, and I resent it" he said, as Shawn chuckled.

He pulled up to the campus, as the rain seemed to finally let up. He made his way to the student parking lot, and as he got out, a girl came up to him

"Well hi there!" she said, in a perky voice

"Oh great" Shawn thought to himself, not sure he could take this girl's perky level.

"My name's Linda, I'm in charge of directing Freshmen this year" She said, as she held up her clipboard

"Super, great for you" he said, as he began to untie the bags from the top of his car.

"Can I just get your name please?" she asked, as he began to stack the bags together

"Shawn, Shawn Vladmyr" he replied, as he got the last of the bags from his can, making sure it was locked and the Kivat was safely stuffed into his back pack

"Alright there Shawny" she said, as she flipped through her roster

"You will be in Gamma Dorm, for freshmen" she said, as he looked up.

"It's _Shawn_" he corrected her, only his little sister could call him Shawny.

"Ok Mr. Grumpy pants" she said, sounding like she was honestly surprised anyone would find her annoying

"Oh, you will need help with your bags" she said, as she saw him trying to gather them all up

"No, I've got them" he said, as he stood up, looking rather like a pack mule, and hardly breaking a sweat

"But you can't possibly carry..." she began, before she saw him standing there.

"I said, _I've got it"_ he sniped, before he set off for the "Gamma" dorm.

He was soon kicking the door to the lobby open, and nearly smacked into a Goth girl walking by

"Watch it, jerk" she sneered, before walking out passed him

"Well, maybe they won't be all bad" he said to himself, as he walked up to the information desk

"Hey-hey!" the man behind the counter greeted Shawn, as his face lit up with a big smile

"Wow, you're the strong one, aint'cha? The clerk asked, and Shawn could see he was in his late forties, with graying hair. He had a stubble of a beard, and wore a Hawaiian shirt. He had a slight gut, and looked like he should be lounging on the beach in Florida, not managing a dorm room in Thorn Valley, Washington.

"I work out" Shawn replied, the obvious lie he used to cover up his inhuman strength

"Must come in hand for fighting the Fangires, ay?" he asked, and Shawn did a double take

"Uh, sir I have no idea what you mean" in a voice that was in no way suspicious

"Ah, come on, you don't have to be so secretive with me" he said, as he leaned over

"Do I know you?" he asked, taken aback by this stranger

"Probably not, though I sure do know you, Kiva" he claimed, and Shawn recoiled, dropping his bag. How the hell did some complete stranger know about his secret?

"Oh, don't worry, your secret is safe with me" he said, as Shawn picked his bag back up

"Uh, can I have my room key?" he stammered, as the man took a swig of his beer, before nodding

"Yep, sure thing Shawny" he said, turning to the rack of room key's behind him. Shawn would have corrected him, had he not been so stunned

"That is room number 42C, you will be sharing it with a mister Joe Reigger" he said handing him the key

"Thanks" Shawn managed to say, before he got too creeped out by this guy. As he saw Shown vanish up the stairs, he pulled out his phone and dialed

"Hey, boss, you said to call if he arrived?" he said to the voice on the other end of the line.

Shawn unlocked the door, and kicked the door open, as Kivat burst out of his back pack again

"Gah" he wheezed, collapsing on one of the beds present. Shawn tossed his bags onto the opposite bed, and started to unzip one

"You're unpacking now?" he asked, when his breath returned to him

"Sure, don't want to waste time and end up with everything staying in the bags forever" He said, shrugging, and started to hang his clothes up in the closet.

"So this is our new place, huh?" Kivat asked, as he looked around. The room was fairly large, and felt nice. The two beds were spaced evenly apart from each other. Each had a desk in front of it, a bookshelf to the side, a Mini-Fridge between them, a closet to the side of the bed, and two bedside tables, with the one in the middle being combined. The room was painted a nice shade of tan, the bed's were pristinely clean.

Shawn had just finished hanging the last of his clothes in his closet, when the door opened. Standing there was a guy, not much older than Shawn. He was a bit thicker, had a broad chest, and a slight gut. He had shaggy hair that fell all over his face, made shaggier by the backwards ball cap on his head.

"Hey you Shawn?" he asked as he placed the box in his arms on the opposing desk.

"Yeah, he replied with a slight scoff, as he saw the football memorabilia in his stuff

"Cool, I'm Joe" he replied, as he made to shake his hand, only for Shawn to slightly smirk and go back to his stuff

"Oh, you don't shake, that's cool bro" he replied, as he began to take stuff out of his box. Joe was casting aside glances at Shawn from over his shoulder, as the two continued setting up their room in silence. Finally it seemed, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Not the talkin' type either, huh?" he asked, as Shawn shrugged his shoulders

"Nothin' to talk about" he replied, as he grabbed a rolled up thing of posters from his bag

"Well, at least you weren't what I was expecting" Joe brought up, as Shawn smirked

"Oh really? And what would that be in round numbers?" he asked, rolling the rubber band off the tube

"Some, clean freak dude, or a Goth type, maybe a punk" he answered, as Shawn rolled his eyes

"Sorry to disappoint" he retorted, as Kivat quietly coughed, and glared at Shawn

"Make friends!" he hissed, and Shawn rolled his eyes. After several seconds weighing his options, Shawn turned around.

"That all your stuff?" he asked, as Joe turned around too.

"Uh, this and a car full of all my worldly possessions" he replied, as Shawn sighed

"Want some help unloading it?" he asked, groaning as Joe clenched his fist in victory and let out a sharp "Yes!"

Rolling his eyes yet again, Shawn followed his new roommate out to the curb. As they pulled up, Joe stopped short, and began to hyperventilate

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyebrow raised

"My car, it's empty!" he gasped, as he ran over to his truck. As Shawn followed, he saw for himself that everything was indeed missing. In fact, had he not known better, he could've sworn the car was fresh off the lot.

"You did lock it, right?" Shawn asked, as he saw Joe backing away in shock at the driver's side door

Curious, he walked around the Truck, and realized why Joe was stunned. The handle was missing, and along the hole where it should be were five long, jagged claw marks

"Great, they followed me here" Shawn muttered to himself, but Joe didn't seem to hear him.

"Man, we gotta call the cops or something!" Joe said through ragged breath, as Shawn turned away, looking at the forest.

"Yeah, you do that, go get campus cops, I'll check in those woods" he said, and Joe nodded, before running off. As soon as he was out of sight, Shawn whistled, and Kivat came fluttering out of the night

"Finally, thought he would never lea...whoa" he said, as he saw the damage

"Thinking what I'm thinkin'?" Shawn asked, and Kivat nodded

"Fangire" they both said at the same time, before taking off for the woods, just before Joe returned with the cops

Within five minutes, Shawn was running through the woods, trying to see if he could sense anything

"No, damn it!' he growled, smashing his fist into the ground, after the third dead-end

"You seem to be taking it rather personal, thought you weren't about to make friends with anyone?" Kivat asked from inside the hood on Shawn's jacket

"I'm not, I'm just pissed these stupid parasites followed me to college" he growled, before sitting down on a rock in the clearing.

"Where would I go if I just stole a bunch of stuff?" he asked himself out loud, when a voice cut through the night

"Probably back to your lair" it said, as he and Kivat looked around

"Whose there?" Shawn asked, as he saw a figure emerge from the shadows

"Forgive the intrusion, Kiva" he said, as he brushed his spikey black hair, smiling coyly

"Great, another lame Twilight-wannabe stalker. Well sorry to disappoint, but that's not my type. And also, how the hell do you know who I am" Shawn scoffed and asked, as the intruder suddenly got serious.

"Word travels fast in a small town like this, might want to ask the local denizens of the night" he said, before slinking back into the shadows

"Wait!" Shawn called, but he was gone before he could get there.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked, before turning back to the campus.

As he walked, he was thinking about his next move to find the Fangire, when he heard a scream.

"Shawn, the Bloody Rose, I can hear it!" Kivat yelled, as he popped out of Shawn's hood

"Time to get to work" he said, as he ran in the direction of the scream

Linda stumbled into the alley, clutching the wall, as she heard footsteps, she slowly turned to see a hooded man behind her.

"W-What do you want?" she asked, fearing for her life

"You're soul" he replied, as he seemed to shatter, and reformed into a monstrous form, resembling a stain glass lizard. He hissed, as he advanced. He opened his mouth, as his fangs extended he advanced towards the girl, unaware of who was in the alley behind him.

Shawn walked through the alley, the light from the moon falling on him.

"Let's do this, Kivat" he said, as Kivat began to circle him

"Alright! Let's go Kiva!" he called, and his form changed to a strange, mechanical bat, his face taking up his whole body. Shawn reached up and grabbed him, and pressed a switch on his head. His jaw opened, and proclaimed

"Bite!"

Shawn lowered him, and let his fangs bite down on his right hand. Vein-like tattoos began to wind around his arm, and onto his face. Ghostly chains wound their way around his waist, and merged together to create a large, red belt. It had six slots on his, each filled with a crystal flute.

"Henshin!" Shawn called, as he perched Kivat upside down on the belt, letting him connect with it. The instant he did, it let out a sonic wave, which turned Shawn's skin into liquid metal, as his body and clothes reformed, and the metal shattered, revealing he was wearing a black body suit, with silver armor on it. Blobs of silver were on his shoulders and right leg, each locked by chains. His chest was covered in red armor that was red like blood, and his face was covered in a helmet, which was molded to look like a pair of bat wings and fangs.

He lurched forward, and started running, his arms outstretched. He grabbed the Fangire by the back of its head, and pulled smacked it to the ground

"What the hell?" the fifty mouths asked, as Shawn stood up, and flicked his wrist.

"Who the hell are you?" it asked, as he cocked his head

"Really? You have NO idea?" he asked in pure amazement. Finally, someone who didn't know his secret identity.

"It's your funeral" he said, grabbing its head again, twisting it around.

"Gah do you know how much that hurts?" it asked, as Shawn shrugged, then suddenly remembered the stranger's words

"Ask the local Denizens of the night huh?" he thought, then turned back to the beast

"So, what do you know about someone stealing freshmen's stuff?" he asked, making for the Fangire's head again

"Stop that!" it shrieked, as it flicked its own wrist, causing some shards of glass to fall off, and reform into a sword.

"Huh, pointy" Shawn quipped, as he moved out of the way. He leaned back enough to avoid the slices, and quickly grabbed a steel pole. He swung it at the Fangire, only for it to slice through it like it was butter

"Huh, guess they don't make steel pipes like they used to" he said, before he ducked, and the Fangire rammed into the concrete wall behind him.

"These they make like they used to" he added, before he jumped between the Fangire's legs, and kicked its butt, slamming it into the wall head first.

"I'll ask one more time, who is stealing everyone's stuff?" he asked, crouching over the Fangire, who was flat on its butt.

"I aint talking, I'm not telling you anything about Eve!" he shouted, before he realized what he said.

"Eve huh, what else you aint telling?" he asked, before the Fangire spit at Shawn, and jumped to its feet

"Well, this dance has been fun, but I'm afraid it's time for last calls" he said, as he pulled the red flute from his belt. He placed it in Kivat's open mouth, and pressed down on his jaw.

"Wake up!" he called, as he left the perch and began to fly around. He played a haunting melody on the little flute, as Kiva folded his arms before himself, and flicked them. The night sky suddenly began to glow red, as the moon became full, and bore the sign of Kivat, a pair of stylized Bat Wings. Kivat then began to circle around Shawn's right leg, causing the chains to break off. The silver armor unfolded, revealing red Bat wings, and three emeralds on Kiva's shin. He kicked upward, keeping his foot at the height of the arc, and then kicked off with his left leg, flying into the air. He flipped around, and then dropped. The Fangire tried to run, but Shawn was too quick, hitting him straight in the chest. He slammed it into the wall. Shawn the flexed his leg, and the gems lit up, before an energy wave hit the Fangire, shattering it and leaving the imprint of the Kiva symbol on the wall. He hopped to his feet, as he and Kivat saw a ball of glowing white light.

In a nearby forest, the call of a dragon echoed loudly. The tree branches parted, and a strange creature, a dragon that was bonded to the body of a castle took off, flying towards the ally.

Shawn and Kivat looked up to see the Dragon castle descend, and landed on the ground with a tremendous thud. It snapped at the light, but missed, and tried again and missed again

"Hurry up and eat it already!" Kivat demanded angrily, as it finally managed to chomp down on the ball, and swallow it.

It let out a triumphant roar, before taking off again. As Shawn looked on in the sky, Kivat breathed a sigh of relief

"Phew, I thought for a second we'd have to fight it again" he claimed, as Shawn snorted

"We?" he asked, before turning to take his leave. As he walked away, he heard a clicking sound. Behind him, Linda was standing up, holding a strange gun in her hands, murder in her eyes.

"Kiva" she whispered, before pulling the trigger.

* * *

So the Story has begun, Thoughts?


	2. The Red Rose

"Kiva" Linda hissed, as she pulled the trigger. Three silver bullets flew from the gun. They were inches from the back of Shawn's head, when he spun around, catching the bullets mid-flight

He smirked, before dropping them. Linda stared in disbelief, as Kiva walked around the building corner, staring at her the whole time

* * *

_Shawn was sitting in the far side of a bar, hands on his drink, a half-finished whisky. He was feeling nervous, tonight was his first hunt, and he hoped it would go well._

"_Ready for this kid?" Kivat asked, as he swallowed nervously._

"_Yeah, yeah I'm ready" he said, as he finished his drink. He turned around, and looked through the crowed. He was intently scanning each one, looking for the culprit. Finally, after his third scan, he had his target_

"_There" he said, pointing to the couple in a booth, laughing away, his eyes focusing on the man. He had a vicious leer. He had his hand on her thigh, as she looked around nervously._

"_You sure?" Kivat asked, as Shawn nodded_

"_Positive"_

"_Good eye kid, let's follow" Kivat said, ducking under Shawn's hat, to remain hidden._

_Shawn followed them out of the secret entrance, making sure Ness wasn't around. He walked around to the back alley, as he heard screaming. He ran into the mist, as he saw two figures._

"_Get off her!" Shawn yelled, as he pulled the man away, only to see bite marks on his neck_

"_What the?" He asked, as he dropped the man_

"_Well, well, well a female voice said, as Shawn turned to see the woman standing there, only she wasn't a woman. She was in the humanoid shape, but was covered in what looked like snake scales. His eyes were wide in horror, as she approached him_

"_Her?! But I thought" Shawn stammered, as Kivat appeared_

"_Oh kid you're an idiot!" Kivat yelled_

"_You interrupted my dinner" she said, as she shattered the glass on her arm, and it reformed into a whip._

"_I hate that" she replied, striking_

"_Kivat!" Shawn yelled, but it was too late, the whip had struck him across the neck. He fell to the ground, as he felt life fading from him... _

Shawn awoke with a jolt, as the sound of Joe snoring cut through the room.

"Just great" he thought, as he looked over at the alarm clock

"Nine Thirty; better get to my first class" he said, as threw the covers off.

* * *

_**Creatures that prey on the souls of Humans exist in the night. They are called Fangires, creatures born from the twisted souls of dead humans. However, every generation, a champion is selected to face them. The boy will inherit the power of his elders, and learn from their mistakes. The boy will confront the creatures of the night, and he shall be known as the "Killer of Vampires" or "Kiva"**_

* * *

"So who was it tonight?" Kivat asked, as they walked through the halls

"Not sure" Shawn responded, trying to remember the dream as best as he could. He had been wearing a suit, but felt like a teenager still. The bar still looked like a bar, but it felt more formal, not like the dives he had back home.

"Must've been like, the fifties or something" he responded

"Was it in a speakeasy?" Kivat asked, as Shawn thought back

"Yeah, I remember being nervous, but I thought it was about my first hunt" he said, remembering the distinctive music that had been playing

"That, my young Vampire Killer, would have been the Kiva of the twenties" he replied, as Shawn rolled his eyes

"You say that like it was a bad thing" he chuckled, as he felt a tiny hand pull the hair on the back of his head

"You shouldn't laugh about these visions" Kivat scolded him, as he rounded a corner, making sure the coast was clear

"Why not, I mean, it's like a free movie in my head every time I sleep" he said, earning him another hair pull

"These visions are the last moments of the previous Kivas, so that you may learn from their mistakes" he said, as Shawn grumbled

"Fine alright, I'll take them seriously, whatever, just don't say anything during class" He hissed, making sure Kivat was stuffed into his back pack before heading through the door

"Name please" an impatient voice asked. Shawn stumbled for a moment, before seeing a woman standing at the front of the class room. She was older, and had her grey hair done up in a bun, with a pencil stuck in it.

"Shawn, Shawn Vladmyr" he answered when he regained his composure.

"Ah, good, take your seat and be quiet" she responded

"Yes, professor" he said to her, as he turned away to the rows of seats, rising like bleachers

"Yes Professor Pinchy von Fridget" he murmured, as he sat at the back of the room

As he pulled his notebook from his bag, another student sat next to him. He looked up to see it was the same girl he had bumped into on his first night

"Hey, you're muscles!" she said, as he closed his bag

"And you're the Goth girl" he said, as she looked at him with raised eyebrows

"Goth? Please, you obviously don't know a Goth when you see one, and I am NO Goth" She said, waving her arms to mean "No"

"Then what do you classify yourself as?" he asked, as she took out her tablet computer

"A Hipster" she said, before looking at his bag

"By the way, you should open that up slightly, before your little bat there suffocates" she said, as his mouth fell open

"Wha" he asked

"I just know these things" she said, as she went back to her tablet, as the lecture started. Shawn just stared, lost for words.

* * *

Later that day, Shawn was back in his dorm room, looking through the textbooks he had purchased for the class. Joe was sitting on his bed, as he was looking at his clothes

"Man, my clothes are starting to get a little funky" Joe remarked, as Shawn rubbed his nose

"I_ noticed_" he said, eyeing his roommate. It had been about three days since his stuff had been stolen, and Joe was forced to wear the same t-shirt and cargo pants all the time. _Funky_ was not the word Shawn would have used to describe the smell. _Rank_ would be more appropriate.

"Hey, Shawn?" Joe asked, as the boy closed his text book. He turned around in his chair, his eyebrow raised

"I was just wondering, if I could borrow some of your clothes" he asked, sheepishly

"I don't think by clothes will fit you" he replied, looking down at his abdomen, once again questioning his subconscious choice in wearing tight shirts.

"It doesn't need to be a shirt and jeans, just like a hoodie and sweats" he said. Shawn mulled this over for a second before going to his closet. He began to rifle through his dresser, flinging stuff around, not realizing he had flung a certain violin...

"Whoa!" Joe cried out, as he grabbed it

Shawn snapped around, seeing his mistake

"Dude, why did you bring an old Violin to your dorm room?" he asked as Shawn snatched it back from him

"It's a family heirloom, a good luck charm" he hastily explained, placing it back in the drawer.

"Uh, here" he said, handing Joe the clothes he asked for

"Thanks, now I can do laundry" he said, as he headed out the door

"Jeez, I thought he would never leave" Kivat remarked, as he emerged from the closet overhang

"Yeah, room was starting to smell like the locker room at my old high school" Shawn joked, before he felt Kivat smack him with his wing

"What the hell man?" he asked, rubbing the impact spot

"The Bloody Rose" he said, as Shawn rolled his eyes

"Look, sorry I-"

"SORRY?!" Kivat shrieked

"You nearly broke our one way of knowing where a Fangire attack is happening!" he yelled, as Shawn grabbed him to keep the small bat from hitting him again

"Alright, I'll be careful" he said, lightly tossing Kivat onto the bed

"Careful does NOT begin to describe what you should be with that." Kivat said, untangling himself from the covers

"That Violin is an heirloom of the Kivat bloodline" He said, fluttering up to him again.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Shawn groaned, tired of hearing the bat berating him. He walked over to the window, when something caught his eye. Standing down on the walkway was the guy from earlier. He looked nervous, and kept glancing up at Shawn's window. Rolling his eyes, Shawn grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door

The man stood on the sidewalk. He was waiting for Kiva to show up. He watched as people went by in jackets, guessing it must be cold out. If only he could feel the cold...

"You know, stalking isn't really a big turn on for me" Shawn said from behind the stranger, who spun around

"You surprised me" he said, as Shawn folded his arms

"Well you were looking in at my window. I think I have the right to surprise you"

"You're tense, I think you should loosen up" the stranger said, as Shawn raised his eyebrow

"If you pull a bag of weed from your coat I'm kicking your ass" he said, as the stranger laughed

"Not that loose, I meant you might need a drink" he said, turning away slightly, and smiling at Shawn coyly, again

"That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard" he said, shaking his head in disbelief

"It's also the best place for information" he said, as he walked past Shawn

"Denizens of the night like to dwell there, and we all know the loosening effects of Alcohol" he said, placing a card in Shawn's hand, and patted his shoulder

Shawn turned to watch, as the stranger walked away, vanishing into the fog

* * *

Shawn approached the bar in question, as he cut the engine of his car. As he opened the door, he caught the stench of booze, sweat and cigar smoke, as a small bell chimed over head

"Suddenly I miss the speakeasy" he muttered, pulling his hood up over his head, and felt Kivat against his hair. He sat down at the bar, and ordered a beer

"Alright kid, now look for someone who can be..."

"There" Shawn muttered, gesturing toward a scrawny biker playing pool

"Seriously? Just that fast?" he asked, as Shawn nodded

"Guy's been acting squirrelly since I walked in, he obviously hasn't gotten the memo that mullets are out of style, and he's wearing bell-bottoms" Shawn explained, taking a sip of beer

"So you can tell that man is a soul sucking monster of the night, because of the way he dresses?" Kivat asked in disbelief

"Yeah, that and he doesn't cast a reflection in the beer spill behind him" he added, as Kivat sat in silence, dumbfounded

"Think he sees us?" Shawn asked, as Kivat nodded

"Yep, definitely getting ready to start something" the bat whispered, as Shawn tossed some bills on the counter, and walked out the door. He was about ten feet out the door wen he heard the bell chime again. He turned down an alley, and held out his hand

"Kivat" he whispered, as the bat fluttered around, and became his more mechanical version

"Let's go Kiva!" he whispered, and bit down on Shawn's left hand. As the veins appeared on his face, he saw the biker enter the ally

"I know you're here, Kiva!" he shouted, as Shawn grabbed Kivat, and perched him on the belt. As the soundwaves echoed, he turned toward Shawn and grabbed a lead pipe

"Eve's gonna reward me big time if I bring her you're heart!" he said, as he swung at Shawn, only for the armor to finish forming. The pipe bounced of his helmet, and he grabbed the biker by the neck

"So, where's Eve?" he asked

"I'll never tell" the Fangire growled, as he grew his fangs

"Oh, so scary" Shawn said, as he grabbed a broken chair leg in the trash next to him

"Now let me introduce you to Mr. Pointy" he said, waving the stake around, close to the biker's heart

"O-Ok, she has a hideout deep in the woods, near the campus, it's an old mausoleum" he stammered, as Shawn twirled the stake

"There, was that so hard?" he asked, as he tossed the Fangire into the trash. He turned to walk away, as the biker got back up. The Fangire veins appeared on his face, and he got ready to attack, when Shawn spun around, and stabbed him in the heart

"Oh like I didn't see that coming" he said, pulling the stake out. The Fangire looked shocked, before he disintegrated, and crumbled into dust.

"Cut it a little close, huh?" Kivat asked, as Shawn brushed the dust off

"Oh please, I had him" he said, as he walked out of the alley and ran South, in the direction of the woods.

* * *

As Shawn and Kivat ran off into the woods, he missed seeing Sam watching him from the adjacent alley.

"Well, where's he off to in such a hurry?" she asked herself, as she headed back to the campus

* * *

Sam walked into C dorm, and saw the man at the desk

"Hey Uncle Morey!" she said, setting her arms on the desk

"Ah, there's my favorite niece!" he said, looking up from his filing.

"What room is Kiva staying in again?" she asked, as he gave her a look

"Now Sammy, I promised you're parents I would keep an eye on you" he said, as she rolled her eyes

"Don't worry, I'm not going up there for _that_" she said, patting his shoulder

"I just wanna snoop around" she replied, as he sighed in defeat

"He's in room 42C" he answered, as she smiled a thank you and skipped off to the stairwell

"That's one crazy kid" he muttered, before going back to his paper work

* * *

Sam walked through the halls, until she found Shawn's door. She knocked, and Joe answered. As he opened the door, she was hit by the overpowering scent of Ax deodorant and body wash.

"Oh god" she gagged, trying not to retch.

"I-I'm so sorry, please don's puke" he said, as she gave him a weird look

"No dude, I'm fine, just needed to get used to the scent of male hygiene products and testosterone" She said wiping her eyes

"Shawn here?" Sam asked, as she tried not to inhale too close to Joe

"Nah, he left a little while ago" he replied, sitting at his desk.

"Love what you've done with the place" she said, looking at the stark contrast of a few knick knacks and pictures on Joe's side, and the various posters, books and trinkets on Shawn's side

"So, your roommate has an interesting taste in movies" she said, looking at the posters, all of which were for horror movies, thought much better ones she noticed, not seeing a single poster for Nightmare on Elm street, Friday the 13th, or the Saw franchises.

"Yeah, he seems to like scary stuff, he even has a really weird good luck charm" he said, as she raised her eyebrow. Was his roommate really _this_ easy to get info out of

"Do tell" she asked, as he turned around

"Some kind of violin" he said, as Sam tried to keep herself from jumping in triumph

"Ok, well, I just popped by to get some notes from the class we have together, but he isn't here, will you give him the message?" she asked, pointing at Joe.

"S-Sure" he stammered, as she left.

"Men are so easy" she mused, as she hid behind the column, and waited five minutes for Joe to leave. As he left, she slipped into the room using the key she lifted from Uncle Morey to get into the room

"Let's see, priceless Fangire detecting violin, where would I keep you?" she asked herself as she looked around the room, before stopping on the closet. She gritted her teeth, expecting the worst, but was surprised to see how organized the young man was

"Huh, this will be easy" she said, as she rummaged through the bags, until she felt the thing she had been looking for

"Looks like Shawny keeps some skeletons in his closet" she mused, pulling the Bloody Rose and its bow from the bag. Looking around, she crept from the room, keeping the violin safe, as she locked the door and darted down the hall

* * *

Deep in the woods, there was in fact a mausoleum. Inside, there were piles of pilfered belongings, piled up haphazardly. In the center was a variable throne, and sitting on it was Eve. She was wearing a cocktail dress and was drinking a martini, as four Fangire guards served her food

Her head snapped to the left when they heard the sound of a twig snap outside

"You two, go check on it" she said, ushering her lackeys out. A few minutes passed, and all she heard was the sound of a few "Pffts"

"Why don't you two go check on him she said to her remaining guards. As they walked toward the door, it was suddenly kicked off its hinges, moon light spilling in. Her two lackeys screamed as two more "pffts" were heard. Eve glanced around, until she saw the door. On one side of it, was the mark of Kiva, crushed into it.

"It is so hard to get good help these days" Eve mused, putting the glass down, and got up.

Kiva walked in through the light, and tossed the stake on the ground

"So you're Eve, huh?" Shawn asked, as the woman turned around, and Shawn realized he recognized her

"You're the Viper Fangire!" he said, remembering the vision

"Ah, good to see you got the Kiva memory of me, must say, he was actually a pretty pathetic Kiva, didn't even get to transform" she said, waving Joe's lucky jacket around

"Well, then, it's a good thing I'm the latest model" he said, as they began to circle each other.

"We'll see" she said, as she transformed into her Fangire form. She created the whip, and sliced at his neck. Shawn rolled out of the way, and grabbed it with his hand.

"Same trick aint gonna work twice" he said, as she pulled away.

"Well, then it's a good thing I've been upgrading too" she said, as a second whip extended from her left hand

"Oh COME ON!" Shawn moaned, as he rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Well, I must admit, you are better than the Kivas I've faced" she said, cracking the whips

"Well, can't say the same, not much of a plan, it's just petty theft" he said, hiding behind a statue

"Oh my dear Kiva, who said we're just stealing?" she laughed, and sliced the whip, cutting the statue in half

"Then what the hell is all this?" he asked, before he saw a seal behind the throne, it was a rose, and in the center were four chess pieces. Before he could see anymore, a whip struck next to his head, and he turned to see Eve standing over him.

"Looks like I have another notch to add to my belt of Kiva kills" she said, raising her monstrous arm

Shawn looked on in horror, as he saw the clawed arm falling down at him

"Well, hope the next Kiva loves seeing this" he thought, when a haunting and sharp melody filled the air. He looked up to see that a hooded stranger was standing in the door way, and was playing a violin. _HIS_ violin, to be more specific. He was about to go and get it, when he noticed the Fangire had stopped moving. He turned to the beast, to see her moving like she was swimming in tar

"Hurry up Dingbat, finish her off!" the stranger called, and Shawn quickly nodded, as he placed the red Fuestle in Kivat's mouth. As he played the tune and the leg chains broke, the moon outside changed from a half-moon to a crescent moon. Shawn then leapt in the air, performing a summersault, letting his dropping foot connect with the Fangire. The three emeralds on his foot lit up, and she shattered, releasing the ball of light. It floated out of the room, and off into the night, where they saw the dragon castle fly by and eat it.

"Well, that was fun" the stranger said, as she walked out of the room, and when Shawn returned to his senses, he ran after her

"Hey, who are you?!" he demanded, as he grabbed her by the hood. As he yanked it back, she pulled forward, causing the hood to fall off

"Hey, watch the hair buddy" she said, as Shawn gasped, it was Sam!

"Sam, wait, what are you doing here?" he asked, as she put her hands on her hips

"And how do you know my name?" she asked, as he stuttered

"Sam, don't run so fast!" a gruff voice said, and Shawn turned, dumbstruck to see the doorman running up to them

"Wait, what is going on?!" Shawn managed to say, as Morey regained his breath

"Be with you in just a sec Shawn" he said, further confusing the teen

"Sam, you know the rules, we work as a team to assist Kiva" he said, as Shawn began to stutter

"I know, but you were taking forever, I had to do something!" she protested, when Shawn had enough

"GUYS!' he yelled out, as Kivat cancelled the transformation

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, as they stopped bickering and turned around

"Sorry, I, am Chuck Morey, this is my niece, Sam Kassper, my niece. We are from the Guardians, the ones tasked to assist Kiva in his missions" he said, as Shawn just stared. However, the sound of sirens cut through the night

"Oh don't worry, I called in with an anonymous tip, but we should leave, NOW" Sam commanded, as she grabbed Shawn's arm and the three of them ran away into the misty night.

* * *

A few hours later, Shawn was sitting on his bed, reading the campus newspaper, as Kivat flapped around the room

"So are these Guardian guys legit?" he asked, as Kivat finally alighted to the under hang of the closet door

"Yeah, they're kinda silent partners of Kiva, training them, offering back up, that sort of thing" he said, when Shawn heard hurried footsteps coming towards the door.

Without looking, he kicked the closet door shut, hiding Kivat, and throwing him into a pile of hoodies, ignoring the bat's muffled cursing

"So I heard the cops got your stuff back" Shawn asked, flipping through the newspaper, as Joe burst through the door, his arms laden with boxes

"Hell yeah!" he cheered, dropping them on the ground and collapsing on his bed.

"They say they got an anonymous tip about this gang that lived out in the woods, their place was full of stolen stuff, from several years back even!" he exclaimed, clearly happy

"Well, good for them" Shawn said, turning the page

"And an impressive amount of dust, for a place that seemed so lived in" he added, as Shawn shifted his eyes nervously, realizing he forgot Kiva rule 'always clean up what the wind doesn't'. He looked out the window, staring up at the half-moon, as Joe was prancing around the room, putting all his stuff away

However, he was a little more concerned about what he had seen, that rose...

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!**


End file.
